devilkin_ascentfandomcom-20200214-history
Helen Flanders
Helen Flanders is a demon slayer who joins Ariga Sakura on her journey to collect the Crystal Lightning for the Blue Crystal Rod in order to cure the disease known as the Seed. History Helen was born to Jan and Meridiana Flanders. Helen's mother unfortunately died at childbirth, leaving Jan to raise his child as a single father. Born to an upper-class family, Helen was taken care of by nanny's throughout her childhood. Although Helen did not see her father often, because he was a military commander, she still had a close relationship with him. On the night of her 16th birthday, Helen was introduced to Xie Yixiang, who was a young warrior under the command of her father. Her birthday celebration, however, was halted with the arrival of Mammon and a group of his subordinate demons. While Jan and several other soldiers fought the demons, he ordered Yixiang to escort Helen away to the “nearest outpost.” Helen refused to leave at first, but was eventually convinced. Helen and Yixiang, took refuge in the military outpost Jan spoke of. There, Yixiang explained that he and Jan were members of the Demon Slayers, who, as the name implies, are warriors who specialize in defending humanity from hostile demons. The following day, Yixiang set off to the Flanders’ manor with several other demon slayers, asking Helen to stay at the outpost until he returned. When Yixiang came back from his journey, he revealed to have recovered the corpses of Jan and his men. Helen was devastated by the sight of her deceased father. Becoming a Demon Slayer Weeks after Jan’s funeral, Helen requested to join the Demon Slayers and asked Yixiang to teach her how to fight so she could avenge her father and also not need to rely on others to defend herself. Yixiang was initially reluctant, but ultimately agreed to Helen’s requests. During the training, Yixiang taught Helen in how he himself was trained to fight. Helen proved to naturally have strength that should only be possible for an athletic man. Coupled with her unwavering determination, it was not long before Helen became a formidable warrior, far surpassing many of her fellow soldiers in combat and eventually rivaling Yixiang in fighting ability. Helen then proceeded to wield her father’s sword, Blazing Fang, with deadly proficiency. Along with other demon slayers, she killed many demons that terrorized nearby villages. Two years since the death of Jan, hostile demon activity came to a halt. The time Helen and Yixiang spent together allowed them to grow close and fall in love. They married and then had a son named Coen the following year. The Seed When Coen was six years of age, Yixiang's mentor, Chuantong arrived in Europe to warn the Demon Slayers of a disease known as "the Seed," which was spreading quickly. When the Demon Slayers began receiving news of villagers and townspeople becoming ill and insane, Helen and Yixiang feared for the safety of their son. Chuantong told them that he knew of a sanctuary that was completely safe from the disease and offered to take care of Coen. In the mean time, he would search for old text that detailed the whereabouts of the Blue Lightning Rod and its three other components. Helen and Yixiang agreed, and promised their son they would visit him whenever they could. Along with the spread of the Seed, the Demon Slayers were faced with the increasing return of demons. As the Demon Slayers spent days killing demons and restraining victims of the Seed, scouts reported to Helen and Yixiang of the location of which the demons seemed to have come from, which was a set of ruins. After several detailed reports indicating the number of demons (which was fairly small) and mapping out the ruins, Helen and Yixiang decided to launch an attack. The battle subsequently ensued, with neither side having an edge. When it appeared that the Demon Slayers were winning, none other than Mammon himself joined his minions, completely turning the tide of the battle in his favor. Seeing Yixiang and Helen, the jarl immediately went after the Demon Slayer leaders. With the opportunity to avenge Jan, Helen and Yixiang did not back down. Although they held their own for many minutes, it was eventually clear that they were no match; both Helen and Yixiang began to tire, while the demon jarl maintained his full strength. The moment the Demon Slayer leaders could no longer keep up, Mammon ran behind Yixiang and impaled him through the back. On his dying breath, Yixiang begged Helen to leave him and ordered nearby demon slayers to make sure Helen made it out alive. The remaining demon slayers retreated, dragging their surviving leader with them. The Crystal Lightning Yixiang's death no doubt took its toll on Helen, but she knew that she had to press on, not only for herself, but also for her son who was waiting for her. After Yixiang's funeral, Helen resumed position as a demon slayer captain. Helen’s personal advisor, Petunia researched for possible cures for the Seed, but was only able to find information that led her to the Silent Forest in the Kingdom of Ireland. Deciding to take whatever possibilities she could find, Helen, Petunia, and six other demon slayers journeyed into the forest. Two days into their search, the Demon Slayers were ambushed by a small group of Mammon's minions. Having been completely caught off guard, all of the Demon Slayers except for Helen and Petunia were killed in the ambush. The two survivors held her own and were able to eliminate the demon search party. Shortly after Helen and Petunia killed their attackers, Zepar revealed himself, declaring that he had finally found Helen. He then telekinetically ripped off the tunics and leggings of the Demon Slayers before vanishing, all while laughing mischievously. Three days after the ambush, Helen and Petunia found themselves crossing a bog. After stepping through the wetlands for a few hours, a five-headed serpent-like creature emerged from the waters. It immediately knocked Petunia unconscious with its tail and went for Helen, who could not defend herself from five different angles. Although Helen was able to decapitate one head, two of the heads gripped onto Helen’s arms while the other two closed in. Each head bit down on a breast before ripping it off to devour it whole. Before the serpent could continue its meal, Barbatos called for the creature to stop. Morax and Gobb rushed in with local herbs in order to stop Helen’s bleeding. Although she was surprised that she was saved by none other than more demons, Helen thanked the three nonetheless. With her options limited, Helen asked the three demons if they could guide her and Petunia through forest, to which Barbatos hesitantly agreed. Barbatos revealed to Helen and Petunia that the Silent Forest was home to him and his adoptive brothers, while Morax fed Helen certain herbs that would allow her lost body parts to grow back. The following morning, Barbatos and his brothers brought Helen to their adoptive father, Botis. Botis told Helen and Petunia that he knew what they came for, but Helen, as the leader, would need to prove herself in order to earn her answers. Botis arranged for Helen to face his sons in sparring matches by first defeating each of them individually, and then defeating them all simultaneously. Helen was able to defeat each demon when they were by themselves on her first try, although Morax proved to be by far the most challenging, due to his sheer size and strength. Inevitably, Helen would struggle to face the three demons simultaneously and found herself defeated every time for many days to come. As the sparring sessions continued, Helen noticed that Barbatos, Morax, and Gobb lusted after her, yet, none of them took advantage when they defeated her in training. It was not long before Helen grew close to the three demons who saved her from the bog serpent. At the end of one of the fights, Helen offered to satisfy their lust with her body. They initially refused, believing that Helen was acting out of pity, but reluctantly made love with her. During one of Helen's attempts to defeat Barbatos, Morax, and Gobb all at once, Botis stopped the battle mid-way with the arrival of Sakura, Syaoran, and Fumiko. Botis then gave the Crystal Lightning to Sakura, revealing to Helen that although he trusted her, he was under strict orders to hand the crystal only to members of the Ariga Royal Family; he had expected Sakura to claim the crystal and the trial was merely a ruse to stall Helen until the princess's arrival. Botis then explained to Helen that the cure for the Seed was Sakura’s Blue Lightning Rod, and there were a total of three separate Crystal Lightning pieces that were needed to complete the rod. It was soon clear that Helen and Sakura shared the same goals so they agreed to accomplish them together. Barbatos also requested to join the cause, wanting to see these tasks through, while Petunia opted to stay behind, claiming that there were other questions she wanted answers for and that she would help Botis defend his forest should Mammon send his forces there. With her new party, Helen proceeded to leave the forest, thanking all of the forest's residents for their aid. Physical Description Helen is a tall, slightly muscular young woman with green eyes and strawberry blond hair, which she often keeps in a bun. Upon her introduction, Helen is seen wearing brown leather boots and the Arms of Zeruel, which consist of a right manica and narrow shield; she is nude otherwise, due to the fact that her missing clothes, which originally consisted of a brown leather tunic and leather leggings, were completely ripped from her body when she was ambushed by Zepar. Prior to traveling to the Silent Forest, Helen wore lightweight steel plate armor with steel tassets, and the same pair of leather boots and leggings. Personality Helen is a very friendly individual to anyone she does not consider an enemy and often tries to make friends out of strangers. Despite having lived a life fighting and killing hostile demons, Helen was able to befriend Barbatos, Gobb, and Morax after they saved her from Mammon's forces. That said, Helen is not so naïve as to be easily tricked by those with malicious intent. Helen has also been shown to be emotionally strong, having forced herself to recover quickly from bearing the emotional pain of losing someone dear to her: her father, and then her husband. Abilities and Skills After being trained by Yixiang and having years of experience slaying demons, Helen is a very skilled warrior. Even at the start of her training as a Demon Slayer, Helen displayed a level of physical strength that rivaled that of an athletic man, something of which is thus far an unexplained anomaly. Helen’s strength is further bolstered when wielding Blazing Fang and wearing the Arms of Zeruel, all of which are artifacts blessed with Angelic power. With her superhuman strength and speed, Helen wields Blazing Fang, a longsword, in a rapier-like manner. Throughout her career, Helen has shown to singlehandedly fight off more than one demon at once; it usually takes more demon slayers to fight each demon. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Devilkin Ascent Category:Hyper Zergling